A Happy Ending
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: This is a poem of how season 5 should have gone for Emma and Regina. Trust me, it is a great read. I cried too much while writing it.


**A Happy Ending**

 **.**

The darkness engulfed her slim body,

Wrapping itself around her thin frame.

When she disappeared, I could not help myself

But feel that I was to blame.

.

Her mother cried out as her father wept.

I felt too scared to shed a tear.

Lifting the dagger, Hook called out,

"Swan, I summon you here!"

.

When nothing happened, I chided the man

Out of anger, guilt and dread.

Over and over my head replayed

The last words that she had said.

.

"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed,"

Her voice echoed within my mind.

Shaking my head, I thought to myself,

"Oh, why does she have to be so blind?"

.

It was her that I had wanted all along.

She was my savior and my home.

Ever since she disappeared, I could not help but feel

That I was lost and all alone.

.

I still had our son, Henry, with truest heart.

He had always been my rock and would not let me lost hope.

Determined, I vowed to remain strong for him,

Though I knew I would need time to cope.

.

When we found the blonde, in Fairytale Land,

I was shocked at what I had seen.

The strong, brave savior was losing the fight,

Entrusting her life with the Evil Queen.

.

Recalling back to the moment when she handed me the dagger,

She had said that I was the only one

Who could get past their feelings, unlike the others,

And would do what needed to be done.

.

Little did she know that I would fail

In my efforts, keeping her from turning dark.

After we had returned to Storybrooke,

She confronted me, to which I had no remark.

.

She said that I was not capable

Of being the new savior and breaking the curse.

Inside, I felt as my heart split into two.

I remember thinking, "How could this get any worse?"

.

Having lost all our memories from Camelot,

In our attempts to find a cure,

I was beginning to lose hope then decided

To barge through the blonde's front door.

.

I promised myself to fight for the savior,

As she had done so much for me.

Only this time, I conceded to tell her the truth,

And let my feelings for her be free.

.

"You idiot," I insulted the woman

As she appeared in front of the door.

Upon further examination of her eyes,

I saw something I had not noticed before.

.

She backed me up against the wall,

I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

Panting at her body's proximity to mine,

I struggled to keep the waver in my voice in check.

.

"What are you doing," I questioned the blonde,

Though I already had a clue.

I just wanted to hear it from her lips,

To validate that her feelings were true.

.

She answered by closing the distance,

Between our hot and shallow breaths.

When we broke from the connection,

I looked for the blonde I knew in her darkened, hazel depths.

.

"Emma," I breathed out in shock

As the darkness evaporated, her body glowing like the sun.

Her gaze met mine with a knowing smile

And I realized that we had won.

.

Instantly, memories began to resurface,

The time in Camelot no longer lost.

Recalling back to what had happened,

I remembered the line that I had not crossed.

.

Being thankful that I had not destroyed

The woman whom I had loved,

I gazed into her eyes longingly

And realized that we had True Love.

.

She pulled me in for another kiss,

Previously withheld tears began to sting my eyes.

I let them fall, this time in rejoice,

As I reveled while enjoying my prize.

.

When we returned to the diner

All eyes were one us;

Our hands were joined,

Her mother's eye went wide.

.

The woman stormed over

And we both held our breath.

Then her face mellowed out,

Letting out a long sigh.

.

"It's about _damn_ time," David called aloud,

Everyone cheered, aside from Hook.

Henry made his way through the crowd

And handed me his storybook.

.

Flipping to the last page, I furrowed my brows.

It was a new one, must have just been produced.

Drawing in a deep breath, I took in the image

Of Emma and I kissing, then I introduced:

.

"And so it goes," I read aloud,

Everyone's eyes were now on me.

"The story ends with the savior herself being saved,

Falling in love with the Evil Queen."


End file.
